reddits_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Reddit's World Wiki
Welcome to [http://reddits-world.wikia.com/wiki/Uroda_%28the_World%29?venotify=created Uroda] Messages from 3dahg This is the wiki for Reddits r/worldbuilding community. Together, we will build a world. Right now, this is run by me, 3dahg (Tylarious, on reddit) and fearlessclaus (UnluckyLucas, on reddit). I'm looking for more people to assist with running once it gets off the grounds. Feel free to PM me info for names, or anything else for that matter. Questions, comments, concerns, dreams, aspirations, life goals, I'm here to hear. Live chat and Forums added! 9/26 Update from SlapstickMojo: A vector map is in the works, see globe below. If you want to make sure a location is included in the first version, mark up a copy of the existing map now! WE HAVE A MAP!'''http://imgur.com/dCXiUfp Now, do your best to place where your cities and events are along the map, start naming your own regions (be generous, you aren't the only one. This is a very low quality world gen, and will eventually be made to look nicer. Please do this before you post something new! '''In addition, we are now looking for story tellers! Find a random page and add a story in the comments and we will add it into the arch of the page! This will create much needed depth and interaction between pages. Messages from fearlessclaus Our Timeline needs more love! Add some events, ladies and gentlemen! :D If you have any issues, contact J_Webb or myself! Here we go! We are looking for all sorts of contributors. Anything from story telling to artists, we have a lot of ground to cover. If you have a specialty or prefer to do one thing, PM me, or another moderator (which I will be adding soon). I'm going to raise the hammer here and just say that the world is a middle earth/ fantasy setting, but if you want to add your own modern twist, create another country/state. I'm not here to stop creativity, I'm here to incorporate it. If you're going to create something new, add a new page and go wild, We need locations (Nations, City-States, Cities, etc), cultures, events, races, magic (many different kinds!), evil and good (unless you'd prefer not), animals, occupations, languages, deserts and mountains and forests and geography, and more This is just a list to get your brain-juices flowing. No idea is wrong, and if your idea conflicts with another, we will step in and find a magic way to allow both! (alright Jimmy, your giants can be dumb, but Joe's are going to be smart) Create conflict if you'd like. Play devils advocate and make people question their creations. Most of all, contribute. Things like these won't get off the ground without a solid basis of help and teamwork. Example page! Planetary Information See the main page for Planetary Information Here This page mostly has proposed math for the calendar kind of information, and data on moons, etc. Needs other information like axis Tilt, seasons, climates, geophysical information, etc. The year is 420 days long. Traditionally there are 14 months in a year, 30 days to a month There are three moons, although only the Primary moon really has any impact on things like tides. All moons show as discs of various sizes, and they all go through phases. The Primary Moon is the closest to the planet, and it has a period of 31 days (on Earth it is 29.5) Timeline Hollen historians work to date the events around the world using the local calendar. See this discussion of the math behind the calendars Uroda Locations Western Continent * The Great Divide * Bereta City * Cave of Kain * The Lanista League ** Impireacht Capital City *** Ebonstone Monument ** Fragarach City *** Eastminster ** Pogol City ** Féarthailte City ** Wilmington *** East Lanista Trade Company ** Gaineamh City ** L`Arc County ** Sliabh City *** Sliabh Tournament of Arms ** Saibhir City ** Zonell City Eastern Hemishphere * Sovereignty of [[Hollen|'Hollen']] ** Emelé-Redan Region *** Aunette *** Chaun *** Emelé *** Redan *** Toréns ** Leurecht Region *** Freimont *** Holt *** Tyne of Hollen ** Bonnaire Region *** Dantes *** Duquesne **** Fudo (Fighting Art) ** House of the Demogorgon * Chondo **Enora **Ahnnim * Somara * Czar Garrison * Grigforich Cathedral *Peshtun * Toy Town * The Atland * Crekserson * Jax Bein Ocean (Southern Sea) * Isle of the Albatross ** Dragon's Den ** Spring Lagoon * The Harkoma (Culture) ** The Tauro Clan (Rulers) ** Clan Ships ** Azure Salt * Oceanic Abyss Northern Land * Northern Abyss * Kite's Country ** Tribes of Kite's Country ** The Iron Amphitheatre ** The Bellvista Cliffs ** The Iron Sanctuary *** The Warriors of Kite ** Topeca Falls *** Hallowsnow Temple ** Ogre Berry * The Scrapyard Unknown Location It would be positively SUPER if someone showed these articles and concepts some <3 love <3 * The Eldoth (Culture) * The Cicricfoi desert Magic * Abyssal Magic (Magical Combat) * Divine Interpretation (Fatalistic Divination) * Divine Favoritism (Godly Blessings) * Elementalism (Dealing with Elemental beings) * Heraldry (Theistic Imbuing) * Mantras (Phrases and Motions) * Necromancy (Manipulating dead bodies and spirits) * Vent (Nature Druids) Creatures * Arrowtail Perch * Black Stag * Demons * Deorr * Dragons ** Numinex ** V'alen, the Elder Dragon ** The Primordial Dragons *** The Leviathan *** The Behemoth *** The Anzü * Gold Boar * Fia * Fire Bears * The Gobbit * Herena * Kraken * Lokuur * Nightman * Nymph * Povlake * Sien Beasts ** The Limax * Snoo * Soialla * Giants Gods and Religions * The Precursors ** Tempus, the Bane of the West *** Birth of a Conqueror *** The Invasion of Kite's Country *** The Ascendance of Tempus *** Arrival in the West *** End of Dominion ** The Incendiaries ** The Primordial Dragons *** The Leviathan *** The Behemoth *** The Anzü ** The Míshásta Pantheon *** Thenism *** Cerisism *** Vvarnism * Skyseekers (Monastic Order) The Ascendance of Tempus * The Beannaithe ** Castle of the Blessed *** Ag glaoch ar ** Abdulah ** Chloe ** Kain ** Kite ** Sousanna ** Suumer ** Timon ** Yawrani * Ikait * The Void Notable People * Dan-dallaria Midgalds * Fake Claíomh/Nach-dteastaíonn * Felice Ada * Misha Kuro * Onin Mar/Tuahch * The Godhand * The Sad King * Tempus, the Bane of the West * Tornado * Vade Artifacts, Special/Magical/Historical Items * Azure Salt * Crimson Aegis * Darkstone * Deepblood Cuirass * Demonblood Items * Feather of Rí * Frost Iron * Golden Rump * Kite's Armor * Life Noodles * Nosedive * Sule's Scepter * The Bed of Aldous * The Book of Artifacts * The Shadowcloak Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse